Au delà de toute limite
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: Mieux vaut souffrir que de se retrouver face au néant : tel est le raisonnement de Draco Malfoy. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de faire cesser cette souffrance ? HPDM, slash.
1. Plutôt souffrir

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages, ainsi que le lieu, appartiennent à JKR. Les mots et le déroulement sont miens. Je n'en tire aucun profit, à part celui de la satisfaction de mes pulsions._

_Pain est la propriété exclusive de **Three Days Grace**. Ce premier chapitre est une songfic, mais c'est le seul._

**Pairing: **_HPDM, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes !_

_"On with the show"_

**Au-delà de toute limite****…**

**_Chapitre 1 : Plutôt souffrir_**

Il avait craqué.

Cela peut paraître brusque à certains, incompréhensible aussi. Mais ça avait été le cas. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'empêcher, empêcher sa vie de prendre cette tournure. Mais il en avait été incapable. Incapable de se retenir, incapable de ne rien ressentir, ou plutôt de ressentir tant de choses à la fois qu'elles le brisaient, lui laceraient l'âme, le cœur et le corps. Tellement de sentiments, contradictoires et totalement irrationnels, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir empêcher, contrôler.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il avait toujours été trop tard.

Dès le départ.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Dès qu'il avait commencé à ressentir ce besoin, cette envie, incontrôlable vous dis-je, et pourtant inadmissible. Incompréhensible aussi. Pourquoi lui justement ? Pourquoi justement lui, l'inaccessible, le détestable, l'imparfait ou le trop parfait peut-être, Harry Potter ? Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que ça soit lui ?

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_**  
Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout._

Il n'avait jamais su choisir.

Mais l'amour ne choisissait pas, l'amour était arbitraire, arbitraire, irrationnel et imparfait.

Et puis après tout, pourquoi se faire des reproches ? Pourquoi ne rien prendre, quand on nous offre un peu ?

Même s'il souffrait, souffrait atrocement, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, il préférait cela au vide, au rien. A chaque mouvement, chaque caresse de l'autre, il souffrait. A chaque instant, chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Chaque effleurement, chaque soupir, chaque mot.

Tout.

Tout le faisait souffrir, et rien n'apaisait, rien ne pouvait même modifier un jour cette souffrance.

Parce que c'était Potter, et que c'était lui que son cœur avait choisi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, qu'il avait beau eu lutter, pendant si longtemps, pendant toutes ces années, que rien n'avait servi.

Rien n'avait su ou pu le guérir. Et que peut-être après tout, il avait beau se plaindre, il n'en avait peut-être même pas envie.

Il n'avait aucune chance, il n'en avait jamais eue. Mais pourtant, pourtant, Potter venait de quitter son lit.

Et il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus : que Potter soit déjà parti ou qu'il soit venu.

Mais au final, c'était le même problème : il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Une fois lassé, il le laisserait de côté, comme tous les autres, comme toutes les autres.

Potter n'aimait pas, il baisait.

Il ne faisait que ça d'ailleurs.

Et Malfoy en faisait partie, plus pour son malheur que son bonheur.

Et tous les soirs, ou presque, c'était la même rengaine. Malfoy se retrouvait nu, Harry gardait tout. Malfoy se retrouvait soumis, alors qu'il était actif.

Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, ni le caresser, rien. Pas même crier.

Il ne savait plus au juste pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il était sa catin, ni plus, ni moins.

Et il en avait honte.

Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, il se consumait, se mourait dans cet amour à sens unique. Alors il avait craqué, et il s'était laissé faire. Et Harry y était allé de bon cœur, brutalement, prenant simplement même ce qu'on ne lui donnait pas. Mais il donnait en retour.

Et c'est pour ce plaisir, ces quelques heures par semaine, que Draco endurait toute cette souffrance.

Une souffrance sans amour, au deux sens du terme.

Il souffrait au lit, sous la maîtrise d'Harry, sous ses mains expertes et sous sa brutalité.

Mais il souffrait aussi, quotidiennement, de cet amour pour celui qui le baisait.

De cet amour pour celui qui ne l'aimait pas.

Pour celui qui ne faisait rien que s'enfoncer en lui, sans dire un mot, sans une caresse, sans un geste qui eût put lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui un tant soit peu. Un geste qui lui eût montré en somme, que Potty n'était pas juste une bête sans cœur de sexe. Pas juste un corps qui se collait contre le sien et l'emmenait, si souvent, au bord du gouffre.

**You're sick of feeling numb**

_Tu n'en peux plus d'être paralysé_  
**You're not the only one  
**_Tu n'es pas le seul_

Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait même plus savoir comment tout avait commencé.

Comme il avait été faible, comme il avait tout lâché, tout arrêté.

Arrêté de croire en un espoir, vain.

Arrêté d'espérer de l'amour en retour.

Arrêté d'attendre un geste, une parole, un mot, un rien même qui eût put le laisser penser que Potter en avait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… quelque chose à faire de sa royale gueule.

Tout le monde aimait Malfoy.

Tout le monde rêvait d'être dans son lit.

Tout le monde sauf Harry Potter.

Il était dans son lit. Et il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux pendant ces nuits. Comme si lui aussi n'y trouvais pas du plaisir.

Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi intimement.

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre entre eux que cette haine qu'ils montraient à tous, que ces paroles à peine échangées.

Quelle absurdité !

Ou plutôt… quel manque de respect.

Mais Malfoy laissait tout passer à Harry.

Tout.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il aimait un être imparfait.

Mais même cette imperfection, il avait appris à la chérir. Et même si Harry ne lui avait jamais témoigné plus d'affection que ces dernières semaines, ça n'était qu'un jeu.

Qu'un stupide jeu vide de sens pour lui.

Qu'une partie de plaisir.

Qu'un sale jeu qui faisait souffrir Malfoy.

Mais mieux valait ça que rien non ?

Et puis au fond, ça lui donnait de l'espoir.

Et même s'il trompait tout le monde, et lui avec, coucher avec Harry, c'était déjà ça. Ils étaient amants. Ne valait-il pas mieux d'être l'amant secret de Harry, que d'être seulement l'objet de toute sa haine ?

Et si seulement…

Ses « si » pourraient refaire le monde. Un monde bien meilleur. Un monde ou Harry Potter serait fou de Draco Malfoy. Fou de lui, comme tous les autres l'étaient… à l'exception de… vous l'aurez deviné… Potty-tout-puissant.

**I'll take you by the hand**

_Je te prendrais par la main_  
**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

_Et je te montrerais un monde que tu peux comprendre_  
**This life is filled with hurt**

_Cette vie est remplie de souffrances_  
**When happiness doesn't work**

_Quand le bonheur ne fonctionne pas_

Bon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient tout donné pour Draco. Qui seraient morts d'amour pour lui.

Mais ils ne servaient à rien.

A quoi bon tous ces gens qui l'adulaient et l'aimaient, alors que la seule personne qui comptait vraiment était Potter ?

Alors que tout ce qu'il attendait, tout le temps, à chaque seconde et à chaque heure, c'était que Potter vienne enfin, quand il était à bout, le prendre par la main, violemment, certes, mais par la main quand même, et l'entraînait dans la chambre de Préfet de Malfoy, où il savait si bien ce qui allait se produire.

Inévitablement.

Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Peut-être même la seule chose pour laquelle ils étaient capable de s'entendre parfaitement, unis dans un même plaisir et une même action.

Draco ne savait plus.

Il ne savait plus ce qui était pire, ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

Et tout ce pour quoi il vivait, jour après jour, c'était pour cette main, qui allait agripper la sienne, l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Le déshabiller. Le caresser.

Éteindre la lumière.

Le coucher sur le lit, et prendre possession de lui, violemment.

Si seulement Harry avait été dirigé par la passion. Par un amour brûlant et dévastateur.

Aussi brûlant et souffrant que l'était Draco.

**Trust me and take my hand**

_Fais-moi confiance et prend ma main_  
**When the lights go out you will understand  
**_Quand la lumière s'éteindra tu comprendras_

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout._

Il était conscient d'être ridicule.

Ridicule et faible.

Mais il était conscient aussi qu'il ne pouvait agir autrement. Il était toujours encore le Malfoy fier et glacial qu'il montrait à tous. Devant Harry aussi, il jouait à ce jeu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, qu'il se rende compte à quel point celui-ci était dépendant de son petit jeu. Il ne voulait pas être encore plus à sa merci.

Déjà que comme ça, il n'osait rien faire.

Quand Harry le prenait, il s'agrippait à son dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il courbait sa tête contre son torse, haletait et murmurait parfois.

Il le caressait.

Et quand Harry le laissait faire, il s'agenouillait devant lui, faisant avec sa langue et ses lèvres les plus intimes caresses à l'élu de son cœur.

Harry devait savoir que pour lui, c'était plus sérieux qu'un jeu. Quelque part, il le devait.

Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, se laissait prendre. Il se laissait dénuder.

Il se laissait humilier.

Ca sautait aux yeux.

Et ils avaient tous compris, peut-être tous sauf Harry, que ce regard froid et ces remarques que Malfoy lui lançaient, n'étaient rien. Absolument rien. Il voulait juste lui rendre la pareille. Il espérait lui faire du mal avec ses insultes creuses.

Mal comme lui le faisait souffrir.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout._

Lui aussi devait souffrir.

Draco avait honte de son état. Il n'était plus qu'une larve ambulante, espérant un baiser de son prince charmant.

Et ce baiser ne venait pas.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Jamais.

Il avait des envies de meurtres. Potter, se permettait de le posséder, Potter se permettait de l'insulter. De lui faire mal. De ne pas l'aimer.

**Anger and agony**

_La colère et l'agonie_  
**Are better than misery**

_Sont préférables à la misère_  
**Trust me I've got a plan**

_Fais-moi confiance j'ai un plan_  
**When the lights go off you will understand  
**_Quand les lumières s'éteindront tu comprendras._

"- Dépêche-toi Potter ! " Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il le détestait, le détestait parce qu'il l'aimait tant. Tout était de trop.

Son amour, ces nuits passées ensemble. Trop de plaisir et pas assez de bonheur à la fois.

Ca pouvait sembler très contradictoire.

Mais Malfoy n'était pas une catin. Il avait sa fierté.

Et même s'il acceptait tout pour ce contact, tout pour ces quelques heures par semaines, comme empruntées en rêve à une catin, comme vécues en rêve dans ses fantasmes, il en souffrait.

Il ne pourrait plus accepter cela longtemps. Un jour il craquerait à nouveau.

Et ce jour ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette hypocrisie. Le fait de ne pas être le seul qu'Harry emmenait au lit, d'être celui qu'il insultait ouvertement, celui qu'il détestait et baisait de tout son corps.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout_

Il aurait voulu comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi Harry était venu l'agripper un soir, alors qu'il se changeait après un match particulièrement violent avec ces chers Gryffondors.

Il lui avait pris le bras et l'avait appuyé, violemment, contre le mur.

Draco s'était détesté.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, ou rien voulu peut-être.

Alors il s'était laissé aller.

Harry l'avait insulté, une fois de plus. Et Draco n'avait tout de même pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver sublime.

Il était torse nu.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi.

Même dans leurs nuits de sexe les plus folles, Harry ne se dénudait jamais.

Peut-être qu'il avait peur de se mettre à nu. Peut-être aussi qu'il estimait tout simplement que Malfoy n'avait pas le droit à tant de privilèges.

Oui, Potter était méprisable.

Et pourtant, pourtant, Malfoy savait qu'il était tout autre.

Quand il s'endormait sur lui, épuisé, il arrivait à Harry de rêver. Et ces rêves étaient toujours très agités.

Draco savait qu'il souffrait, et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Mais dans ces moments-là, il se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, de ne pas l'embrasser, de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry ne devait pas savoir, jamais.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing **

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien _  
**Rather feel pain**

_Je préfère souffrir._

Qu'il vienne ! Ou Draco allait se transformer en mare devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Un bruit.

Le tableau qui pivote.

Une main qui l'agrippe par le poignet et l'envoie valser contre le mur.

« - Combien de fois j't'ai dit de pas m'attendre comme ça devant le tableau ? T'es pas mon copain d'accord ? Juste celui avec qui je m'envoie en l'air.

- Ah ouais ? »

C'en était trop. L'insulte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Et qui était pourtant criante de vérité.

« -Ouais.

- Bon, ben vas te chercher une autre catin alors. J'espère qu'elle au moins, elle aura le droit de te pénétrer et d'appuyer ses gros seins sur ta grosse tête. »

Draco tenta de partir, de lui tourner le dos et de faire comme si toute cette conversation ne le touchait pas le moins du monde.

Mais cette main ne le lâchait pas.

Ce contact autrefois chéri, devenait à présent un fardeau de plus à porter.

Pas ça. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« - Draco. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Ah bon ? Quoi alors ? Je te baise, mais t'es rien pour moi c'est ça.

- Euh… plus ou moins. Mais tu sais que je suis gay Draco. Les filles ça me gonfle. Et j'aime les sexes bien tendus, comme le tien.

- Va te faire voir. »

Sa main était partie, atterrissant avec un bruit sonore sur la joue d'Harry. La même joue qu'il aurait aimé embrasser, caresser, contempler longuement.

Mais rien n'était comme il le voulait. Rien.

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

_Je sais_  
**That you're wounded**

_Que tu es blessé_

Tant de souffrance. Tant de gestes ou de paroles qu'il ne pensait pas.

Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux, au bout du compte.

« - Draco, je…

- Quoi ? Je te manquerais ? Épargne-moi l'hypocrisie, tu ne sais que trop bien la manier. Mais moi je tombe plus dans ton panneau. Vas te faire baiser par Londubat, il aimera !

- Toi aussi, t'es un beau salaud !

- Ah ouais ? C'est moi qui ai dit qu'on ne faisait que baiser ? C'est moi qui ai râlé parce que tu es venu m'attendre pendant plus d'une heure ?

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… si quelqu'un nous voyait.

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Tu baises avec moi, t'assumes, merde. Oh et puis va chier, t'es vraiment trop con.

- …

- Et si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça serait au moins un pas dans ta vie.

- …

- Potter. Je te préviens.

- Reste.

- Nan mais t'en veux une autre c'est ça ? J'en ai marre de jouer les chiens d'accord. T'en as rien à faire de moi, alors va te trouver une autre bite ok ? Ce n'est pas comme si la mienne allait te manquer.

- Euh… c'est que… t'es le meilleur coup, tu sais. »

Il avait dépassé les limites. TOUTES les limites. Et il n'y avait pas une seule excuse.

La main de Draco avait volé une fois de plus, encore plus rapidement, encore plus violemment. Et pas qu'une fois.

Il s'en était donné à cœur joie. Il avait tabassé Potter.

Il avait tabassé la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux.

C'était fini. Bel et bien.

Il avait osé.

Il lui avait balancé tout ça, comme ça, sans prévenir. Alors qu'ils étaient à deux secondes de coucher ensemble, de s'unir une fois de plus.

Il devait savoir. Il savait. Ils savaient tous à quel point Draco tenait à lui.

Il n'en parlait à personne, mais tous savaient. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux, toujours fixés sur Potter. Dans ses remarques vides de tous sens, ses insultes même pas dignes de Ginny Weasley, et Merlin savait comme elle était nulle à ce jeu.

Exemple : « Vieille chaussette qui pue ! Demain je te mets à laver, que ça soit clair ! »

Pitoyable.

Pire même.

Pathétique.

Il avait donc chuté à ce point. Qui l'eût cru. Et là… il avait même fait pire. Si après ça, Harry n'avait toujours pas compris.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui faire comprendre que tous ces coups ne lui étaient même pas destinés. Il avait dit des choses répugnantes et écoeurantes, mais elles étaient toutes vraies.

Harry ne lui avait jamais promis de l'amour. Il ne lui avait même jamais rien promis.

Il s'était tout imaginé tout seul, il s'était imaginé lui parler de ses cauchemars et le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là.

Il s'était imaginé le sortir de toutes ses histoires de coucheries, de son manque de courage.

De sa peur face à la réaction du monde sorcier lorsqu'il apprendrait que Harry Potter tout-puissant, le Survivant en personne, était gay et attiré par les hommes.

Tant de rêves et de fantasmes.

Tant de souffrances en plus qu'il devait à lui-même.

Et rien qu'à lui.

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

_Tu sais_  
**That I'm here to save you**

_Que je suis là pour te sauver_  
**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

_Tu sais_  
**I'm always here for you**

_Que je suis toujours là pour toi_

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

_Je sais_  
**That you'll thank me later**

_Que tu me remercieras plus tard._

Quel beau rêve.

Qui avait tourné au cauchemar.

Il n'aurait plus rien. Même plus la souffrance qui lui était si chère. La souffrance dans laquelle il préférait se noyer plutôt que d'errer, extatique à travers tout Poudlard.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout_

Et bien oui, il ne lui restait rien. Était-ce pire ?

Au fond, il avait bien réussi à vivre avant ce fameux jour. Il avait bien réussi à se lever tous les matins et à affronter les insultes quotidiennes de Potty.

Tout pourrait reprendre naturellement.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout_

Vraiment ?

Mais quelle illusion !

Il avait failli oublier la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce cher Potter. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Bon, il lui avait dit qu'il était un bon coup, mais c'était comme dire qu'une Bierrabeurre était bonne avant de la jeter.

Il était bon à jeter.

Pff, il était pitoyable. Une fois de plus, il en revenait aux mêmes conclusions.

Comment pourrait-il encore vivre sans cette souffrance quotidienne. Cette souffrance qui lui montrait aussi, quelque part, qu'il était en vie ?

Sans la main de Potter.

Sans la sensation inoubliable du visage de Potter au dessus de sien, presque en extase.

De Potter en lui.

Il allait en mourir.

Mieux valait ça que rien.

**Pain, without love**

_De la souffrance sans amour_  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_De la souffrance je n'en ai jamais assez_  
**Pain,I like it rough**

_De la souffrance a l'état pur_

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_De la souffrance, plutôt que rien du tout_

Et il avait tout perdu désormais. Tout.

Il ne lui restait pas la plus petite once de souffrance dans laquelle se noyer, se plonger tout entier.

Plus un seul espoir d'atténuer sa douleur en couchant avec Potter. Plus une seule possibilité pour toucher sa main.

Plus rien que des insultes.

Le vide. Le néant.

Le gouffre.

Il ne savait plus comment il avait atteint sa chambre, mais il y était bel et bien.

Seul.

Seul dans son immense lit.

Seul dans sa chambre éclairée.

Pas de main qui l'emmène, pas de corps qui le réchauffe, pas de main pour éteindre cette lumière aveuglante.

Rien.

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas le lendemain ? Potter aurait-il des remords ?

Potter regretterait-il son meilleur coup ?

Il avait perdu.

Définitivement et pleinement.

Il s'était laissé aller à des actes inimaginablement stupides et désespérés. Des actes qu'il aurait préférés ne jamais commettre.

Il aurait voulu tout effacer. Tout sauf ses nuits sauvages avec Potter.

Avant, il avait au moins ça.

Il n'avait plus rien à présent.

Plus la moindre souffrance dans laquelle se noyer. Juste une paralysie totale.

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_Je préfère souffrir que ne rien avoir du tout_  
**Rather feel pain**

_Je préfère souffrir._

« -Potter… » Grogna-t-il dans un dernier effort, avant de s'endormir, à bout, sur son lit trop grand, dans sa chambre trop éclairée.

Quelque part, dans un couloir devant un tableau vide, Harry gisait, plié en deux. Malfoy n'avait touché qu'une seule fois son visage. Et même si un bruit avait retenti, il ne sentait rien. Par contre, ce salaud n'avait pas manqué sa partie sensible, qui pourtant se réjouissait déjà de venir trouver Malfoy…

Il avait désiré Malfoy.

« Désiré ? » fit une voix. « Comment peux-tu désirer ce que tu ne connaît même pas ? ».

Il aurait voulu la faire taire.

Faire taire la douleur sourde et mordante qui jaillissait de son entrejambe aussi.

Il avait dépassé les limites… mais Malfoy aussi.

Et il allait payer.

**A suivre.**

_Ahum, voila le premier chapitre s'achève ici !  
J'espère que vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié ..._

_5 Chapitres sont écrits pour l'instant, quelques autres devraient suivre._

_Une review ? -wide smile-_

_HPDM forever !_

_Johanna_


	2. Le prix à payer

**Chapitre 2 : Le prix à payer**

«- Alors comme ça, toi et Malfoy c'est fini ? »

De si bon matin comme ça, alors que son entrejambe se souvenait encore très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière… ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé, on osait le déranger et appuyer là où ça faisait mal ! Mais que de culot !

Et Harry remercia Draco intérieurement, à cause de lui, sa main avait du faire tout le boulot, et autant vous dire qu'avec les ronflements de Ron, les gémissements de Neville et les grognements des autres, ça n'avait pas été très plaisant.

Alors Harry était de mauvaise humeur. De TRÈS mauvaise humeur. Et on osait le déranger.

« - Ron, c'est quoi ton problème ? Malfoy et moi, on n'a JAMAIS été ensemble ! Fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Oui parce que tu vois – poursuivit-il avant de laisser le temps à Ron de rechigner- à part le sexe, on n'a pas vraiment d'intérêts communs. Alors désolé de décevoir vos petits schémas romantiques en ce qui me concerne à Herm' et à toi, mais c'est comme ça.

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais qui vaille Ron. Alors soit gentil et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Bon, bon… j'voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais en parler… je suis toujours là.

- RON ! Je ne suis PAS déprimé et je ne vais pas faire de chagrin d'amour pour ce… cette fouine. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous, c'est pas vrai ?

- Tu t'es fais jeter non ?

- … Attends. Attends Ron répète-moi ça bien gentiment.

- Votre sainteté Potter s'être fait rembarrer par Malfoy hier soir. Et a du s'activer tout seul –ajouta un Ron hilare, mais qui s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant les regards assassins qu'Harry lui lançait.

- C'est quoi votre truc là ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il commençait à paniquer. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qui avait lancé ça ? Et puis surtout, qu'est ce qui laissait Ron penser que cette « rupture » avec Malfoy allait bouleverser sa vie ?

- Hier soir, en revenant de sa tournée de préfète, Hermione t'as trouvé sur le sol, crispé en deux. Et tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire sortir de toi à été « Tu vas me le payer Dray ».

- Non… je n'ai jamais dit ça. Impossible. Elle a du rêver.

- J'étais là AUSSI Harry. Et je t'assure que c'est ce que tu as dit. Bon d'accord, en rajoutant quelques « Ah… Tu… vas… Ah… Non… Me … Le … Merde… Sa tante… Payer »

- RON !

- Mais quoi ? J'y peux rien si t'as l'air ridicule si ?

- Oh puis zut tu m'emmerdes la. A plus. »

Et Harry planta Ron sans autre forme de procès.

Nan mais c'était quoi cette attitude ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous persuadé que Malfoy et Harry étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et devaient nécessairement couler la parfaite idylle ! Hein pourquoi ? C'était pas plutôt censé être : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » le proverbe ? Pourquoi devenait-il aux yeux de tout Poudlard « Qui aime bien châtie bien » ?

Bon d'accord, celui-la, il était moldu. Mais quand même ! Ca n'était rien que des proverbes ! Pourquoi devraient-ils s'appliquer à Harry et à Draco ?

« N'empêche que… » Harry venait de se souvenir de la décision qu'il avait prise le soir même où Draco lui avait tapé dessus.

Il lui ferait payer.

Ben oui, on ne traitait pas ainsi sa Sainteté le Survivant, que voulez-vous ?

Et puis en plus, maintenant, à cause de ce petit différend, ils parlaient tous. Et Harry détestait, et encore, c'était un euphémisme, cela. Qu'on parle derrière son dos, qu'on raconte des potins, des rumeurs non fondées.

Ceux qui agissaient ainsi n'avaient pas de courage d'affronter la vérité. Ils n'avaient pas de respect. Et AUCUNE mais alors aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Seul Dray… oups. Voilà qu'il reprenait les mauvaises habitudes… Mais il aimait bien l'appeler ainsi, surtout parce que cela faisait enrager le concerné. Et Harry adorait le faire enrager.

Mais bref. Seul Draco était concerné. Les autres n'avaient rien à dire. Ils ne devaient même pas savoir.

Alors comme ça, Draco ne voulait plus de lui. Peut-être que ses paroles l'avaient gêné… C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort… mais après tout, il ne lui avait que dit la vérité.

Et puis, ils se détestaient, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait brisé son cœur (Que tu crois pote Potty ! Que tu crois !). Si ?

D'ailleurs, il se serait bien fait Malfoy là, tout de suite.

Moui bon, il était faible, il voulait bien l'avouer. Il avait un peu abusé… mais lui enlever son seul moment de plaisir et de détente de sa vie monotone, c'était quand même un peu fort !

Et puis quoi encore ? Tout était de la faute de Malfoy ! Il n'aurait pas du attendre devant ce tableau. Une pensée qui le glaça de terreur lui traversa soudain l'esprit, si terrifiante, qu'il en resta arrêté un moment ce qui eut pour conséquence que 3 élèves lui foncèrent dedans et que ceux qui se situaient plus en arrière chutèrent. Des insultes fusèrent.

Mais rien ne l'importait. Il ne les entendait même pas.

Et si… Hermione les avait entendus ? Et si… Malfoy avait mal interprété ses paroles et cru qu'Harry était… « amoureux ». Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée.

Lui… et Malfoy ?

L'avoir au lit était une chose… l'aimer était inconcevable.

Oui bon, il était gay, et accessoirement plutôt attiré par Malfoy. Mais bon, en cela, il ne faisait nullement exception à la règle. Par contre, il n'avait jamais vu d'autres que lui ou même entendu parler d'autres personnes qui avaient partagé le lit de Malfoy.

Depuis… depuis ce fameux jour en fait.

Avant, Draco accumulait les proies. Et après… plus rien.

Et si ?

« Ahahahahaha ! » Harry laissa échapper un rire diabolique.

Alors comme ça, ce qu'il avait dit valait pour Malfoy aussi ! Et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait envoyé valser ! Parce qu'il avait dit ce que Malfoy pensait, mais n'osait pas dire. Harry était son meilleur coup. Il en était sûr à présent.

Parce que cela valait pour lui aussi.

Après avoir goûté à Malfoy, il avait trouvé tous ses autres « Jouets » fades.

Tous ceux qui avant, arrivaient à lui procurer l'extase et le contentement, ne valaient désormais pas plus que sa main seule dans la pénombre de la couette.

Et rien que pour avoir connu ça, il se félicitait d'avoir agrippé Draco ce fameux jour dans les vestiaires.

Il ne savait plus comment tout avait fini, juste qu'ils avaient connu d'intenses moments sous la douche et sur le sol du vestiaire. Ca avait été violent, douloureux, et tout simplement merveilleux.

Mais ce sentiment, ce plaisir qu'arrivait à lui apporter Draco, il ne savait pas exactement d'où il lui venait. Après tout, même des mains expertes ne pouvaient faire un tel effet.

Il savait de quoi il parlait.

Mais même les mains les plus expertes, les lèvres, les bouches et les sexes les plus entraînés n'avaient pu lui procurer ce que Dray lui apportait. (Oh ! Une rechute !)

Avec Draco, c'était plus que du sexe.

Il se retrouvait transporté, emporté dans ce tourbillon.

Et quand il se réveillait il était gêné, il ressortait comme amoindri de ce trop plein de plaisir et de caresses.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

Montrer à Draco qu'il dépendait quand même fortement de ses mains et surtout, de son sexe.

Il était heureux de pouvoir le dominer.

Il n'avait même jamais songé à être dominé par Malfoy, à se laisser entièrement à sa merci. Ils n'avaient même jamais discuté de leurs préférences. Cela s'était fait ainsi, sans aucune discussion.

Ils ne parlaient pas.

Ils ne s'embrassaient même pas.

Pourquoi faire ?

Pourquoi s'attarder sur la bouche et le dos de Malfoy, alors qu'il renfermait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant ?

Oui, Harry était légèrement obsédé. Mais pourquoi pas après tout… c'était si bon et si enivrant.

Cela lui permettait de supporter tous ces jugements, tous ces regards hautains ou admiratifs. Oui, même ses admirateurs lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Il ne voulait pas de toute cette attention.

S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait été un garçon quelconque, mais avec une vie sexuelle des plus palpitantes.

Et puis aussi, il aurait fait en sorte que Draco soit à portée de main, là maintenant, pour se venger bien méchamment. Pour le posséder. Lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait, lui seul.

Et que Draco ne pouvait que se laisser faire.

La question était maintenant de savoir comment et quand il allait se venger. Se venger du manque d'attention de Draco, il l'avait laissé seul, vulnérable. Avec une partie sensible endommagée en bonus.

Inadmissible.

Une bonne idée, et vite.

Autour de lui, les élèves grouillaient. Les couloirs étaient toujours remplis à cette heure. Et Harry se sentait de trop dans cette foule.

Il se voyait lui-même, spectateur plutôt qu'acteur dans cette foule, cette masse d'élèves surexcités et en surplus d'hormones.

Et quelque part, il avait honte. Et peur aussi.

Peur de leur ressembler, peur de n'être la que pour le sexe, et de manquer quelque chose.

De passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. D'oublier quelque chose.

Il lui manquait un élément.

Il lui avait toujours manqué. Il avait le souvenir, un jour, d'avoir fait un rêve essentiel à sa compréhension du monde qui l'entourait, au pourquoi de son comportement, de ses envies, de ses besoins. De ses nuits avec Dray aussi. (Décidemment… il y va fort le Potty la, il oublie toutes ses bonnes manières !).

En se réveillant, il avait eu l'impression de voir, enfin, un sens à tous ses gestes. Il s'en souvenait, il voulait tout changer. Mais l'instant d'après, il avait tout oublié.

Seul restait l'impression obsédante du « Je le savais ».

Il aurait pu tout changer dans sa vie. Modifier sa relation avec tant de gens. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Alors il laissait les choses venir.

Il n'avait jamais été bon dans le jeu du « Tourne 7 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ». Et idem pour les actions.

Il était spontané. Un peu trop.

Pourquoi réfléchir d'avance à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire à Malfoy ? Il trouverait bien une idée le moment venu. Il la regretterait peut-être par la suite, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de réfléchir. Ni même de se concentrer sur quoi que soit.

Et merde. La cloche. Cette chère cloche qui sonnait l'heure du cours de Potion… avec devinez qui… Dra…Malfoy.

Il avait bien envie de ne pas y aller.

Mais cela ferait trop plaisir à Malfoy.

Non. Il irait.

Et… il se mettrait avec Malfoy en Potion et lui ferait avoir une retenue. Par n'importe quel moyen. La voila sa vengeance.

Enfin… une partie. Ca n'était largement pas suffisant.

Il fallait bien plus.

Il ferait en sorte que Draco retombe à ses pieds, Malfoy ou pas Malfoy, il le voulait dans son lit.

« - Potter ! Qu'essayez vous de faire la ?

- Mais rien Monsieur. Je voulais juste montrer à Draco comment on coupait une racine de Mandragore, vu qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un trou de mémoire…

- Mmouais. »

Rogue se montra peu convaincu, mais ne fit plus de réflexions.

Draco était en effet fort perturbé par la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. D'ordinaire, il réussissait les potions extraordinairement bien, sans l'aide de personne. Son partenaire ne faisait que copier ses gestes, ou, quelques fois, carrément rien.

Mais là, il avait tout oublié. Il avait failli se couper dans le doigt.

Harry le cherchait. Et pas qu'en peu.

Chaque geste de Malfoy se ponctuait d'un :

« T'as fait quoi hier soir sous ta couette ? Je me suis ennuyé de toi. »

Ou encore « Tu trouves pas que la sève ressemble à du sperme ? »

Plus connes comme remarques, tu meurs.

Finalement, Harry aurait peut-être mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'agir… pour changer.

Mais au bout du compte, ses remarques avaient l'effet escompté : Draco faisait n'importe quoi. Mais bien sur, à son habitude, Draco chéri ne pouvait pas être réprimandé par Rogue, non, il fallait que ça soit lui, Potter, encore et toujours.

Quand on est le petit préféré du prof, ce n'est pas facile de se faire enguirlander.

Un nouveau défi pour super Potty à surmonter !

« - Ah ! » beugla Harry soudainement.

« - Qu'avez-vous encore Mr. Potter ? Une migraine ? Des règles trop douloureuses ? Vous voulez sortir ?

- Euuuh…

- Tout va bien, Professeur. Potter a juste quelques petits problèmes de digestion. Vous savez, tous ces croissants, ça ne passe pas très bien.

- Si vous le dites.

- N…. » Harry tenta de parler, mais fut arrêté par un coup de coude violent dans ses côtes, qui le fit presque hurler.

« - Toi, tu te tais bien gentiment ou…

- Ou quoi ? Tu me fais une séance de cajoleries ?

- Potty. Je ne blague pas. Ta gueule.

- Oh pauvre Draco, il est tout excité en cours de Potion. Tiens, j'ai envie de chanter « Malfoy bandaille en Potioooon !! »

- Et moi, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Et de castration aussi. Alors tu te calmes, et vite.

- Si on peut plus rigoler.

- Ta gueule j'ai dit.

- Draco il…

- Bon c'est bon. Tu veux quoi ?

- Ah. Nous en venons enfin aux choses sérieuses.

- Je te préviens Potter… tu…

- Il suffit !! Potter et Malfoy, sortez. Vous perturbez le cours. Allez allez, plus vite. »

Malfoy lança un regard désespéré à Harry. S'il se levait maintenant, ils verraient tous. Les robes de sorcier n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Autrefois, elles permettaient de cacher l'état d'excitation de certains, mais depuis la nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore, les robes ne servaient plus à rien.

Harry comprit.

« - Monsieur, c'est ma faute. J'ai fait tomber une chocogrenouille dans la potion et…

- Eh bien bravo Potter. 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et 4 heures de retenue. Sortez, maintenant. Malfoy, vous pouvez rester.

- T'as intérêt à bien me payer Draco, parce que là, il y est pas allé de main morte ! » souffla Harry à Draco.

Une fois la porte franchie, Harry se mit à pester.

Il avait réussi quelque part… mais à quel prix !

Et pourquoi avait-il cessé un peu avant la case d'arrivée ? Malfoy aurait été ridiculisé, pénalisé par Rogue.

Mais il était la source de l'état du sexe de Malfoy… en cours de Potion. Alors s'il ne voulait pas assumer, il valait mieux pour lui de faire sagement ses heures de colle.

Il devrait vraiment commencer à réfléchir.

Mais en attendant, il pourrait rejoindre Malfoy chez lui. Et lui demander ce qu'il voudrait.

Il avait hâte.

Mais son plan ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme prévu. Il se laissait trop entraîner. Il voulait faire payer Malfoy, et au final, c'était lui qui morflait en même temps.

Il n'empêche qu'il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait avec Malfoy. Et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas négligeable.

Draco, lui s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait encore cédé à Potter.

Harry avait été excessivement provoquant. Légèrement pathétique aussi. Mais Draco avait cédé, encore et toujours.

Pourquoi diable était-il excité par un mec pareil ? Et accessoirement, amoureux aussi.

Le cercle vicieux dont il avait voulu sortir, mais dont il avait conclu préférer la souffrance au vide qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait tapé sur Potter, s'était à nouveau refermé sur lui.

Car, bien entendu, ce que Potter lui réclamait était du sexe. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Potter avait derrière la tête, mais cela risquait de devenir difficile pour lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à résister à toute cette tension, à tout ce désir refoulé et à cette tentation : celle de goûter Potter, encore plus pleinement, et de pouvoir encore moins se passer de lui.

Mais un espoir, une lumière se profilait au bout de son tunnel : il avait jeté Potter méchamment, même s'il l'avait cherché, mais celui-ci était revenu, non pas la queue entre les jambes, mais méchamment dressée et prête à attaquer.

Potter avait frappé.

Il réclamait Malfoy.

Et même si ça n'était que pour ses capacités en tant qu'amant charnel. Il le voulait, lui, alors qu'il aurait pu en avoir des centaines d'autres.

Lui, Malfoy.

Potter le voulait dans son lit. Et Potter voulait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Il le ferait de bon cœur ! Et comment.

Sur ces belles paroles, Rogue exigea un entretien privé avec lui, pour en savoir plus sur l'étrange déroulement du cours de Potion. Après tout, Draco était un élève modèle, et il était rare qu'Harry… le défende !

**A suivre.**

_Alors qu'en dites-vous people ??_

_Ca devient chaud bouillant hein ? )_


	3. Pas si terrible que ca

**Chapitre 3 : Pas si terrible que ça.**

Harry erra un instant dans les couloirs, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été éjecté de cours de Potion et qu'il devait se rendre chez Dumbledore.

Un sermon ? Non, une discussion l'attendait.

« - Entre Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Harry, tu sais à quel point je t'estime, et tu sais aussi que j'ai t'ai demandé un bon nombre de fois…

- De ne pas m'énerver contre le Professeur Rogue, oui je sais.

- Je te le demande encore une fois.

- Oui, promis j'essayerais. Mais…

- Pas de mais, Harry. Et va maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots, il le congédia.

Harry, trop content d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, retourna à sa chambre de Gryffondor, à son lit et… à ses pensées pour Draco.

Il avait trouvé un prix. Un très bon même.

Un sourire s'étira, triomphant, sur ses lèvres.

Dans quelques heures…

« - Alors Draco, qu'à tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Monsieur, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Vous savez, je suis un peu fatigué et puis tout ce boulot, le stress, les examens qui approchent…

- Je sais pertinemment tout cela. Il n'empêche que ton état fut déplorable.

- …

- Tu n'as rien à dire, vraiment ? Il n'y a rien dont tu aimerais me parler…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- Bon, si c'est le cas – fit Snape avec une moue désapprobatrice. Tu peux disposer.

- Au revoir.

- Oui, c'est cela. »

Draco sortir de la salle de Potions, laissant un Snape quelque peu désarçonné derrière lui. Malfoy n'avait pas sollicité l'aide son parrain, alors qu'apparemment, tout allait au plus mal. Un tel comportement ! De la part d'un Malfoy !

Draco, lui, se fichait royalement de ce que Snape pouvait bien penser. Il allait revoir Harry, pour une nuit qui promettait être des plus agitées.

Ca lui avait manqué, après tout.

Il avait du se contenir pendant 2 jours voyons ! C'était trop. Bien trop.

Bien plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Mais cette abstinence n'allait pas tarder à cesser.

Et même si elle n'allait pas tarder, ce tarder était de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre voila. Il aurait déjà aimé être auprès de Harry, et même si ça n'était rien que du sexe, rien que de partager le lit de celui-ci, c'était déjà tant.

Maintenant merde. Ce maintenant qui tardait tant à venir.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, et il semblait à ce cher Draco que le temps eût tout aussi bien pu s'arrêter.

Maintenant.

Maintenant.

Enfin, après ce temps interminable, durant lequel il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, alors qu'il avait des centaines de choses à faire. Devoirs qu'il avait laissé en plan, sans arriver à même en lire l'énoncé. Leçons qu'il avait survolées sans en comprendre le sens. Lui, Draco, qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Lui qui n'était jamais impatient. Lui qui ne regrettait jamais rien.

Lui qui n'était jamais faible.

Lui qui était froid, arrogant, distant et ne possédait pas un brin de romantisme.

Lui qui, il y a fort longtemps, avait fait de Potter sa Némésis, l'objet de toute sa haine, de tout son rejet.

Le moyen d'affirmer sa supériorité.

A présent, il avait bien changé. Ses sentiments, même si au fond il haïssait Potter de le faire souffrir ainsi, étaient l'opposé radical de ceux d'avant. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, était un amour réciproque. Il l'aimait et ce mot qui avant lui semblait si absurde, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé, lui semblait à présent trop faible pour exprimer quoi que ce soit. Pour exprimer ses sentiments pour Potter.

Il avait conscience d'être devenu faible, faible, dépendant et peut-être aussi mièvre.

Il se rappelait du temps où il rabaissait Pansy ou quelques autres filles qui rêvaient tout haut de mariage et d'amour éternel.

D'autre chose que du sexe.

De quelque chose de bien plus profond, et de bien moins éphémère.

Quelque chose que les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer, et que même le cœur avait du mal à saisir. Irrationnel et incontrôlable, un problème irrésoluble.

Et qu'au fond, on n'a pas envie de voir résolu.

Et bien à présent, il s'était transformé en quelque chose comme… un Draco avec cœur. Un Draco amoureux transi. Un Draco qui ne rêvait plus que de son Potty tout puissant.

Il le voulait.

Maintenant.

Et en puissance.

Il l'aurait.

Plus que deux minutes.

Un bruit étouffé le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un était la, dans sa chambre de préfet. Quelqu'un qui avait le mot de passe. Quelqu'un qui venait l'embêter alors que Potter n'allait pas tarder à se la ramener.

« - Blaise, tire-toi de là ! Et vite. Je te préviens, si tu me gâches… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Harry Potter en personne fit son apparition, l'air ravi.

« - Alors comme ça, tu m'attendais avec impatience ? Tiens donc…

- Euh Potty je…

- Chut Monsieur-je-bandaille-en-cours-de-Potion-quand-mon-voisin-me-parle-de-Sève.

- NAN MAIS JE… Hmmpff… Ah…Hmmm… »

Malfoy avait tenté de riposter, d'insulter Potter, alors qu'il crevait d'envie de le baiser la tout de suite. Il avait failli tout gâcher. Mais un peu d'honneur que diable ! Même s'il le voulait du plus profond de son corps et de son âme, il restait un Malfoy. Un peu…

Mais Harry avait été plus rapide.

D'après les bruits, vous devinez aisément ce qui va suivre. Harry, pour une fois dans sa vie, avait fait une chose réfléchie. Et posée.

Mais qui n'en restait pas moins étonnante et hallucinante.

Il s'était rapproché de Malfoy alors que celui-ci menaçait de l'insulter. Et, sans plus attendre, l'avait envoyé valser sur le mur, prenant possession de ses lèvres pour la première fois.

Et Draco était aux anges, pour ne pas dire, en extase. Enfin. Il en avait tant rêvé. De ces lèvres.

De cette langue.

De cette passion, de ce désir.

Harry explorait sa bouche, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il l'enlaçait et caressait ses cheveux comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il se collait contre lui, avide et fou de désir.

Un prix à payer ? Au final, qui payait ?

Sûrement pas Malfoy, ce prix lui convenait bien plus que de raison. C'était plus un énorme cadeau que la vie lui faisait. Merlin, il aurait pu mourir sur place. Au moins, il serait mort heureux.

Mais il n'avait nullement envie de rendre l'âme maintenant oh non. La suite promettait tellement mieux. Et mieux qu'un baiser, que dis-je, une pelle incroyable d'Harry, était très difficile à concevoir pour le Draco dans tous ses états que voila.

Leurs lèvres, toujours jointes, s'exploraient, leurs langues s'enroulaient, parcourant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient parcourir dans un espace aussi restreint. Ils avaient les yeux clos, mais leurs corps répondaient à l'unisson. Leurs mains caressaient leurs corps, tantôt leurs doigts s'entremêlaient dans leurs cheveux, tantôt ils parcouraient leurs dos, s'agrippaient à leur nuque, s'arrêtaient à leurs hanches, leurs fesses.

Nulle pensée.

Nulle question.

Rien que la normalité de la situation. Deux personnes qui avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Au-delà de l'amour et de la haine.

Au-delà de leurs noms. Au-delà de l'opinion générale, au-delà du rejet.

Au-delà du désir et de la passion.

Au-delà de toute limite.

Plus rien n'importait en ce moment que leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres jointes et leurs langues entremêlées.

La présence si enivrante de l'autre.

Plus de questions.

Elles auraient bien assez le temps de venir plus tard. Après cette nuit.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qui touchait à une vie en dehors d'eux deux était banni. Tout.

Plus rien ne comptait d'autre.

Et ils étaient de plus en plus avides.

Les mains de Draco commençaient à déboutonner la robe d'Harry.

Celle d'Harry elles, s'attardaient depuis un moment sur le divin postérieur musclé de Mr. Malfoy en personne.

Draco, à qui cette situation semblait être des plus agréables, ne laissait parvenir aux oreilles d'Harry que quelques gémissements étouffés, qui semblaient réjouir un Potty redoublant d'ardeur à tripoter son amant fiévreux.

Et, rouvrant les yeux, ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux.

Plus de barrières, plus de faux-semblants.

Et Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus, si tant est qu'un tel phénomène eût été possible.

Harry laissait Draco voir au plus profond de lui-même, il était habillé (quoique quelque peu débraillé) et pourtant jamais Draco ne l'avait vu plus nu.

Rien n'avait jamais été plus vrai que ces yeux figés dans les siens, ces mains sur ses fesses, cette présence plus que réelle de celui qu'il voulait plus que tout.

Sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Draco conduisit doucement Harry vers le lit, et le poussa dessus.

Suivi de lui-même.

Il se coucha sur lui, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa robe.

Découvrant le torse de son si cher Potty.

Ce torse dont il avait tant rêvé. Et la réalité était bien loin d'être décevante. Il était aussi parfait que dans ses souvenirs.

Et cette nuque, au creux de laquelle il aurait voulu laisser sa tête pour toujours. Cette nuque qu'il recouvrait de coups de langues, et ce torse qu'il caressait.

Plus de violence.

Plus d'impatience.

Il prenait le temps de découvrir ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, cet Harry qu'il avait tant rêvé de découvrir.

Rien n'était comme les autres fois.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. La où avant, Draco ressentait comme un manque, s'imposait à présent l'évidence.

Leurs lèvres et leurs mains parlaient. Leurs gémissements communiquaient ce que les mots ne sauraient exprimer.

Harry se laissait faire. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il se laissait guider par Draco, chose qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée de faire auparavant.

Et il se laissait déshabiller, se laissait recouvrir de baisers, de coups de langue. Il laissa même Draco lui faire deux énooorme suçons au creux du cou. Et un sur le téton.

Il le laissa explorer son corps, de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.

Les lèvres, que Draco embrasait des siennes, les dévorant et les goûtant à la fois.

La nuque, dans laquelle il blottissait sa tête.

Le torse, qu'il caressait et léchait.

Le bas-ventre, qui démangeait Harry affreusement depuis que Draco l'avait effleuré.

Son sexe, tendu, que Draco tenait tantôt entre ses mains, tantôt dans sa bouche.

Le corps de Draco sur le sien, nu lui aussi.

Sa chaleur humaine.

Son cœur qui battait à tout allure, à l'unisson du sien.

Les doigts de pieds, que Draco mordillait.

Il ne savait plus où il était, quand et surtout ce qu'il adviendrait après.

Mais rien ne lui importait en cet instant.

Rien que ce corps sur le sien, ces mains, ces lèvres.

Ces cheveux blonds. Ces yeux bleus.

Cet homme qu'il avait cru connaître. Qu'il avait cru désirer.

Draco Malfoy, avec qui il avait plus d'une fois couché. Avec qui il avait passé tant de nuits agitées. Dray qu'il insultait et détestait de toute son âme, croyait-il.

Mais depuis cette dispute, depuis que Malfoy avait pour la première fois perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, tout avait changé.

Ou plutôt, rien n'avait changé.

Mais il voyait tout différemment.

Un élément lui manquait toujours, mais il n'y pensait pas.

Il était là, sur ce lit, avec Draco sur lui.

Draco qui lui procurait le plus grand plaisir, et faisait preuve d'une affection et, qui sait, d'un amour sans bornes.

Quelque chose qui surpassait tout ce qu'Harry avait jamais imaginé le submergeait.

D'habitude, c'était déjà extraordinaire de prendre possession de Malfoy, de remuer en lui, violemment. D'avoir à disposition son corps magnifique.

Mais là, il y avait autre chose.

Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Et Draco s'affairait.

Après maints et maintes caresses, maints baisers, il s'acharna sur le sexe d'Harry.

Il le prit en bouche, procurant à son propriétaire des sensations des plus incontrôlables et qui n'entraient pas dans le domaine du mesurable.

Puis, il prit possession de lui.

Après tant de temps.

Après tant de martyre souffert, tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse et qui ne faisaient que le torturer.

Après tant de nuits passées ensemble ou il s'était vu procuré du plaisir sans rendre la pareille à son partenaire. Alors qu'il rêvait de le faire.

Il s'enfonça, doucement, avec des précautions infimes, en son Harry.

Qui était vraiment et pleinement sien à présent.

En cet instant, rien ne les séparait plus.

Ni leur haine, ni leurs différences, ni leurs origines, ni leurs orientations.

Plus même les habits qu'Harry gardait d'ordinaire.

Rien, sauf une capote (on ne sait jamais).

En un mouvement de va-et-vient, Draco s'affairait.

Son souffle sur la nuque d'Harry.

Ses mains sur son torse.

Et Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose fût possible. Il ne s'était jamais vu possédé par Draco. Même pas en rêve (ou en cauchemar). C'était inconcevable pour lui.

Avant.

Avant qu'il perde toute idée de lieu et de temps.

Avant que plus rien ne l'importe si ce n'était les lèvres et les gestes de Dray.

Avant qu'il ne se perde dans ce flot de plaisir et de chaleur.

Dans ce flot de désir.

Dans tout ce qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

Dans tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Puis Draco s'effondra sur lui.

La bouche d'Harry chercha celle de Dray, la trouva, et l'embrassa. Ou l'embrasa.

Draco sourit.

Il voulut parler, mais tout ce qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres fut un « Harry » à peine murmuré avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne reprennent possession des siennes.

Et puis les rôles s'inversèrent.

Ce fut à nouveau Harry qui s'enfonça en Draco. Mais nu cette fois. Comme un ver.

Son torse, son dos.

Et ses mains, et ses baisers.

Tout était la. Et rien ne manquait au bonheur de Draco.

Et cette nuit, qui pourtant ne comportait pas plus de 10 heures, lui sembla durer une éternité. Ou plutôt, il l'aurait voulu.

Mais elle dura 10 heures, bel et bien.

Mais 10 heures hors temps et hors espace. Dix heures durant lesquelles plus rien d'autre n'importait que Harry.

Harry et son dos musclé. Harry et ses lèvres brûlantes.

Harry et ses trois suçons.

Ils s'endormirent, Merlin seul sait quand, mais à une heure très avancée de la nuit, et après maints manœuvres.

La lune était pleine et illuminait la chambre de Mister Draco.

Sur le lit, deux corps étaient emmêlés, endormis l'un sur l'autre.

La chambre, en désordre, était jonchée de morceaux d'habits, d'une paire de lunette, des draps qui étaient, à un moment de la nuit, encore sur le lit.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Et les amants allaient devoir faire face à la réalité. Ou continuer à nier l'évidence, comme l'un d'eux savait si bien le faire.

Un nouveau jour, suivi d'une nuit qui, si tout se passait bien, promettait autant de caresses et de baisers que celle qui venait de se terminer.

Merlin seul savait d'avance ce que ce jour allait réserver.

Draco cligna des paupières.

Une chaude lumière caressait son visage. Une chaleur étonnante l'entourait.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Harry était couché à moitié sur lui, une main sur son torse, l'autre ballante, sortait du lit.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire et un léger gémissement en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il était épuisé.

Mais peu importait.

Pour lui, rien n'avait changé.

Il aimait toujours Harry, de son amour incompréhensible et incontrôlable.

Celui-ci avait été partiellement satisfait, par ces baisers et cette prise de possession sur ce corps tant aimé.

Pourtant, cette lumière qui baignait la pièce lui semblait différente, différent aussi le corps d'Harry, et Harry lui-même.

Tout semblait plus vivant, plus fort.

Tout respirait la vie.

Harry remua.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond.

Des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent son regard. Des yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et dont les paupières peinaient à rester ouvertes.

Un gémissement.

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Et ces lèvres, insatiables vraiment.

Un autre baiser, charmant réveil. On ne peut plus charmant.

Et puis cette phrase, inévitable.

« - Dr… Dray ? Qu'est ce que je fais la ?

- Euh Harry, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Hier soir…

- Me dis pas que t'as tout oublié.

- …

- Pitié pas ça… Pas ça merlin, seigneur, buddha, jésus, inch allah… PAS CA !

- … »

**A suivre.**

_Ahahahahahaha :D_

_Je suis sadique ? Mais nooon ! Moi non plus je sais pas comment ça va se dérouler tout ça…_

_Mais HPDM toujours :D  
J'espère que le lemon est à votre goût… et que ma fic' n'est pas trop mièvre. Par certains endroits, j'en ai peur._

_Je vous aime les gens, merci de me lire et de m'encourager._

_Et d'aimer ce que j'écris aussi (je me sentirais moins seule…) !_

_Johanna_


	4. Ouvrir les yeux

**Chapitre 4 : Ouvrir les yeux.**

« - Putain…

- Quoi Dray ? C'est quoi le problème … mais attends ! »

Une souffrance comparable à aucune autre faisait rage dans le cœur de Malfoy. Elle lui lacérait le cœur. Et l'âme.

Il repoussa Harry, violemment. Il n'éprouvait que du rejet.

Et de la colère.

Plus envers lui-même qu'envers Harry.

Il avait été si naïf. Il avait cru que tout avait changé, qu'Harry l'aimait. Que toutes les nuits qui suivraient promettaient tant de caresses et de baisers.

Qu'il pourrait enfin s'afficher avec son bien-aimé. Lui rouler de grosses pelles dans un coin de couloir.

Lui effleurer la main, lui murmurer un mot dans le creux de la nuque.

Une fois de plus, il voyait tout s'effondrer.

Tout ce qu'il avait cru avoir possédé.

Et cette nuit, si magnifique et qui aurait du ouvrir les yeux à Harry.

Il l'aurait oubliée ? Il aurait cru avoir cauchemardé ?

Mais quel couillon. Il lui casserait bien la gueule à nouveau.

Ou plutôt non, il se le referait bien. Il crevait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne ferait rien de tout cela.

C'en était trop. Il ne savait pas si cette souffrance la il pourrait la supporter longtemps.

Une souffrance telle qu'il en titubait.

Il était comme ivre, si enivré de souffrance qu'il ne tenait plus debout.

A peine levé, il vacilla, et s'effondra sur le sol en lâchant une injure colossale.

Harry le regardait, nu comme un ver, dressé sur son coude et visiblement assez largué.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'un filet de bave lui coulait inconsciemment le long des lèvres, car il avait une vue superbe sur le postérieur de Malfoy, il se décida à bouger, étant donné que Malfoy ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

Il descendit du lit, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Draco, touchant délicatement son bras et s'inquiétant :

« - Dray… ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas pas bien ?

- …

- DRAY !

- Potter, lâche-moi. De suite. Et dégage, et plus vite que ça.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? – Malfoy se débarrassa de la main d'Harry, et se releva, le fixant de toute sa hauteur. - Comment oses-tu ? Après une nuit pareille, après… tout ça, toi tu… tu… tu oses me demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Putain Harry, comment tu peux être aussi con et oublier tout ça ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Dégage. DÉGAGE tu m'entends ? Prends tes fringues, tes lunettes et ne reviens plus jamais.

- Dray mais… je…

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il osait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas alors qu'il était à la source de toutes ses misères ? De son état pitoyable ?

Il tituba, avançant doucement vers sa salle de bain, tout en pestant à mi-voix, inconscient de la présence d'Harry, nu sur le sol, encore bouche bée, et décidemment peu compréhensif.

« - Merde. Quel petit con ! Moi qui croyait, qu'enfin… putain Potter pourquoi tu fous toujours tout en l'air ? Moi, je voulais t'embrasser, coucher encore une fois avec toi, passer la journée au lit, et toi, tu… Mais quel imbécile naïf je suis ! »

Et, sur ces belles paroles, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Si Harry était resté ébahi devant la colère et l'énervement de Malfoy, ainsi que de son état alarmant, la, il était plus que sur le cul.

Draco était énervé à ce point parce qu'il ne « se souvenait pas » ? Vraiment ?

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Et comment.

S'il y avait une chose qui allait rester gravée en sa mémoire, ça serait cette nuit. Elle avait été magnifique.

Une des rares nuits durant laquelle il avait pu tout oublier. Ou plus rien n'avait compté. Ou il n'avait plus eu peur de sa différence.

Ou il s'était senti un courage inébranlable. Le courage de tout affronter, si seulement Dray était là, à ses côtés.

Si Dray était là pour l'embrasser, pour le prendre. Si Dray était là.

Lui, et rien que lui.

Une des rares nuits ? La seule. L'unique. La première ou il avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de besoin.

La première ou son cœur avait battu si fort.

Ou il s'était senti si regorgeant de vie.

Ca n'était de loin pas sa première fois, mais il se sentait comme une jeune fille découvrant l'amour et les plaisirs de celui-ci.

Et peut-être que c'était vraiment le cas.

Et puis, il avait du se réveiller.

Affronter l'évidence.

La nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle avait été réelle. Si réelle qu'elle lui avait fait peur.

Il avait peur de tout ce qu'il sentait éclore en son cœur. Peur de la dépendance que ces éclosions engendreraient.

Peur que le prix qu'il avait voulu faire payer à Malfoy, n'ait finalement, ébranlé toute sa vie si bien rangée.

Tous ces rituels, qui lui permettaient d'affronter ce monde qui lui en demandait tant.

Il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter la vie. Pas envie de se lever tous les matins, sans Dray à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas envie de réitérer la peur de le perdre. Cette bête peur qu'il avait endurée pendant deux jours, suite à laquelle il avait voulu se venger.

Se venger sur Draco parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

Il l'avait laissé seul, face au monde cruel qui dénudait Harry tous les jours. Qui mettait sa chair et son âme à vif.

Tous ces gens, qui attendaient tant de lui.

Tous ces gens qui le détestaient. Et dont Draco avait fait longtemps partie.

Et puis, un jour, ce fameux jour de juillet, après le match, Harry avait fait un grand pas dans sa vie.

Ron lui avait fait remarquer que les insultes de Draco perdaient de leur vigueur, qu'elles sonnaient creuses. Il avait juste fait la remarque.

Mais cette remarque anodine, avait suffit à faire monter en Harry le besoin de voir Draco sur le champ, de l'insulter, d'avoir sa dose d'adrénaline.

Et puis, il y avait eu le match, qu'il avait gagné une fois de plus, et où il avait senti le regard pesant de Draco sur sa nuque, alors qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or.

Il avait effleuré sa main.

Et une image lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Si déstabilisante qu'il avait failli perdre pied, et perdre, par conséquent, le vif. Et alors que sa main se refermait sur celui-ci, et que Malfoy était si proche de lui, il s'était demandé quel goût avait Malfoy.

S'il était aussi bon qu'on le disait.

L'image en question, c'avait été Dray qui l'embrassait. Harry l'appuyait contre un mur, et Draco répondait à ses caresses, à ses baisers.

Le Harry nu sur le sol de la chambre de Draco sourit bêtement. Il avait réalisé ce fantasme.

Et peut-être bien plus.

Aussi, après le match, alors que plus personne n'était dans les vestiaires, sauf Draco, il avait vu le corps de celui-ci, et il n'avait pu réprimer cette envie. Il l'avait littéralement dévoré.

A cette époque là, entre Draco et lui, il n'y avait que du sexe, de la violence, à l'état presque animal.

Mais cette nuit là, après la décision qu'Harry avait prise le soir ou Draco avait endommagé son entrejambe, tout avait été différent.

Et Harry avait littéralement perdu pied.

Et il ne voyait pas la sortie.

Comment pourrait-il jamais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Alors que son corps criait qu'il avait besoin de Draco ? Alors que même son âme et son cœur s'étaient mis à lui chanter la même chanson ?

Il avait essayé. Il avait demandé à Draco ce qu'il faisait dans son lit.

Et Draco l'avait surpris, agréablement surpris.

Contre toute attente, ou plutôt contre l'attente d'Harry, celui-ci avait eu l'air profondément blessé.

Et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry avait cru entrevoir tout ce que Draco ressentait. Mais il n'avait rien osé dire.

Et puis Draco était parti.

Et la réalité criante avait à nouveau surgi : il avait besoin de Draco, et ce, encore plus qu'avant.

Avant, seul son corps réclamait Draco.

Enfin, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Et puis, il refusait de se donner plus. Il refusait de se laisser aller corps et âme dans une relation.

Car tout, tout ce qui lui était cher mourrait ou partait. Ils l'avaient toujours tous laissé seul.

Seul avec sa souffrance, seul avec son amour qu'il ne pouvait plus partager. Seul avec son cœur trop lourd et trop souffrant.

Seul, face à la réalité du plus jamais. Ce plus jamais qu'on n'a envie de ne pas voir, de faire semblant de ne pas réaliser.

Mais c'est se voiler la face. C'est nier l'évidence.

Tous ces gens, ces proches, morts. Ces personnes qu'il avait aimées, chéries.

Elles l'avaient toutes laissé seul. Seul dans ce vide éternel.

Alors il refusait de s'attacher. Car s'attacher, aimer, c'était prendre le risque de souffrir.

Mais Draco lui avait appris cette nuit là qu'aimer, c'était aussi vivre en plein rêve. Et ne jamais vouloir se réveiller.

Il lui avait appris qu'aimer, c'était aller au-delà de toute limite.

Harry lui avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait cru sur le coup correspondre à ce que Draco pensait de lui.

Mais il s'était trompé… enfin, peut-être.

Le prix à payer finalement, c'était lui qui devait le payer.

Il avait fait souffrir Malfoy, et lui, il avait ouvert les yeux. Et ça n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru.

Harry revint soudainement à la réalité. Il était nu, dans la chambre de Malfoy. Et Draco lui en voulait.

Il décida de réparer son erreur, et de montrer à Draco qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Lui montrer que son corps se souvenait de lui, et peut-être plus, qui sait ?

Il se leva, et entra sans bruit dans la salle de bain.

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante, et les vitres de la douche ainsi que le miroir étaient embués.

D'abord, il ne vit pas Draco. Puis, il pris connaissance de sa présence, recroquevillé dans la cabine de douche, les épaules se soulevant régulièrement et le corps tressaillant.

Sur les parois embuées, Draco avait dessiné des lettres, formant des mots.

Mais des mots qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Après avoir pesté contre Harry, Draco avait allumé l'eau, de l'eau brûlante, comme son cœur.

Mais même sous l'eau brûlante, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il tremblait de rage, de souffrance, de désespoir.

Il crevait d'envie de se laisser tomber. De se laisser aller. Mais s'il le faisait, il ne se relèverait jamais.

Quand il était tombé, près du lit, il avait cru ne jamais se relever. Et Harry lui avait rappelé sa présence. Et même s'il s'était inquiété, même si dans son comportement, il y avait un progrès, Draco ne voulait pas de cette inquiétude.

Avant, il aurait été satisfait de ça. Il y aurait vu un progrès, un espoir.

Mais avant cette nuit.

La, il avait goûté à Harry. Il avait possédé ses lèvres, tout son corps. Il avait passé une nuit entière avec lui. La meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais passée.

Et il l'aimait, à en crever, chaque jour encore plus.

Il ne savait plus.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il continuait d'espérer, alors qu'à chaque fois, il se résignait à se contenter de la souffrance. Cette souffrance qui lui montrait qu'il vivait.

Qui lui montrait la présence d'Harry.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il croyait encore qu'il restait de l'espoir. Qu'Harry finirait par l'aimer, après avoir couché avec lui des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Mais après cette nuit là, il croyait qu'Harry aurait compris.

Qu'il aurait compris que pour Draco, il était bien plus qu'un simple compagnon de sexe. Qu'entre eux il y avait autre chose. Qu'Harry lui aussi, avait connu une nuit… autre.

Il s'était trompé.

Finalement, il s'était laissé tomber, il avait laissé les larmes couler.

Doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment.

Enfin, il réussissait à extérioriser toute cette souffrance. Tant d'espoirs déçus, de rêves brisés.

Tout un amour qui se voit contrarié. Contrarié, blessé, détruit à coups de hache.

Il ne voyait plus rien, tout son corps brûlait et pourtant, il crevait de froid. Un froid intérieur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Ses larmes lui voilaient la vue.

Sur la paroi de la douche, il avait tracé des mots, les seuls mots qui lui martelaient l'esprit.

Ces mots qui, dans son cœur, engendraient une telle souffrance.

Avant de s'effondrer dans le bac de douche, ses doigts avaient tracé tout ce qu'il aurait encore aimé dire avant de mourir. Tout ce qui lui importait.

Harry s'introduit dans la douche. Il sourit, avant de se rendre compte que Draco pleurait. Que Dray pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais.

Draco, qui pleurait, lui était plus accessible que Draco, qui était toujours fort et calme.

Draco, qui criait, Draco, qui le tabassait, lui était plus compréhensible, que Draco, qui se laissait posséder sans rien dire. Que Draco qui ne l'embrassait pas. Que Draco qui ne lui enlevait pas sa chemise.

Que Draco, qui se laissait pousser contre les murs sans réagir.

Et ces mots sur la paroi.

Ces mots qu'Harry aurait, un jour avant, rejeté avec violence. Ces mots qu'il n'aurait pas laissé arriver à son cœur. Ces mots qu'il aurait vu sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, sans vouloir comprendre.

Harry s'agenouilla. Il redressa Draco quelque peu, puis le prit, sans un mot, dans ses bras. Il le serra fort.

Il le serra comme il n'avait serré personne dans ses bras.

Et d'une main, il caressa ses cheveux.

Du bout des lèvres, il effleura les yeux clos de Draco.

Les sanglots de celui-ci avaient redoublé.

D'abord, il montra de la résistance, resta droit et ne se laissa pas aller à l'étreinte rassurante d'Harry.

Puis il céda.

Il pleura, tout contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry, qui était la source de sa souffrance, mais aussi de son amour, de son amour si déchirant et si difficile à porter.

Harry qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Harry qui agenouillé dans son bac de douche.

Harry, encore tout remué du message laissé par Draco et surtout, de ce qu'il avait découvert en son propre cœur.

Et de ce que Draco lui avait appris.

Qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Au-delà de toute limite.

Même s'il en souffrait par la suite. Parce que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Et que ça n'était pas un jeu justement, pas un rêve, mais la réalité. Sa vie a lui, sa vie dans laquelle Draco ne rêvait que de prendre place.

Et sur la vitre, les lettres tracées par Draco commençaient à s'effacer, remplacées par d'autres, tracées par la main d'Harry.

**Je t'aime**

**Seul.**

Fut remplacé par…

**Je suis la, Dray. A toi.**

**Suite à venir.**

_Arf pardoon ca devient mièvre ... j'espère que vous me pardonnez cette touche. J'suis une mordue de HPDM donc je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi !_

_J'ai droit à des reviews ? -sourire-_

_Johanna_


	5. Comment se damner avec application

_Yatta me revoicie : D _

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les gens qui ont reviewé, et pour ce faire, je vais procéder par étape haha : )_

_Picatchu : Haha t'était la première à me lire, j'était toute étonnée, à peine une heure après avoir posté (mais je tiens à préciser que cette fiction existe depuis loooongtemps, seulement, je l'avais publiée sur manyfics (le site de Warriormeuh) et là-bas, j'ai eu le droit à 10 reviews yaha, je m'en contente :p mais si ici, vous faites mieux, je vous aime (ce qui est déjà le cas, anyway)) ! Donc voila, t'es une petite rapide toi !! Et puis oui, j'avoue, Harry est OOC meuh bon hein, on fait avec, j'avais envie de lui faire endosser le rôle du gros vilain, pour une fois, et il porte bien le chapeau !! T'as eu la suite, enfiiin celle que j'ai jusqu'à présente je voulais juste faire durer un peu le suspense quand même, histoire de pas perdre tous mes lecteurs !_

_Love Gaara Of The Sand : Hum, une adepte de Narutoto !! Dis-moi, tu lis aussi du Sasuke X Toto ? (aaaaaaaah yaoi forever moi j'dis !!) En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé, et puis tu sais, ce qui compte, c'est que vous aimiez, mais j'avoue que recevoir pliiiins de reviews, ca réjouit le coeur d'un auteur alors hop, éclatez-moi tout ca, donnez-moi votre avis sur tout et sur rien, vos états d'âme, vos cris de joie (euuuh j'sais pas tout quoi), vos filets de bave (mwarf) ! Vivement la suite, haha tu m'as motivée pour poster ce chapitre, mais après arf va falloir patienter, mon bac passe avant :p Mais qui sait, durant une petite pause, je penserais à vous, et puiiis à HPDM of course !_

_Seeliah : Grouuuh merci merciiii : ) Je fonds devant de tels compliments ! Vraiment ! Pour l'instant, en tant qu'auteur, je n'ai jamais été très reconnue, bon j'avoue, j'ai écrit que des OS, c'est la 1ere fic, à faire plus d'un chapitre wahouuu on applaudit très fort (haha) ... Donc voila, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir les gens, et toi tout particulièrement !!_

_Donc voila, merci les filles (enfin, j'crois, vous me dites si c'est pas le cas ) de me témoigner votre enthusiasme ! J'espère que vous savez à quel point c'est important pour moi, et pour tous les auteurs, d'être lus, d'être appréciés. Parce qu'au final, une histoire, elle ne vit que grâce à vous ! Alors merci infiniment, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ils réchauffent mon p'tit coeur !_

_Je n'ai que trop parlé, voici le chapitre 5._

_Une seule et unique précision : il contient un poème intitulé **Voler vers le fond, Voler vers l'infini** écrit par ma modeste personne, c'est de la prose de débutant, enfin voila, j'aime écrire, et ce poème correspondait à ptit Harry, ce n'est que par la suite que j'y ai pensé ... Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaît et tout le tralala : )_

**Chapitre 5 : Comment se damner avec application**

Une chaleur sans nom inondait son corps. Rien n'avait réussi à le réchauffer. Ni l'eau brûlante sur sa peau tendue, ni la litanie qu'il murmurait devant lui, essayant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'était pas triste, qu'il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Qu'il n'avait pas envie de Potter.

Qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

Merlin. Il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade…. Et bien non. Il n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais.

Il passerait sa vie à se demander pourquoi il aimait Harry Potter. Pourquoi lui hein ? Pourquoi pas …

Aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Quel imbécile je fais ! » jura-t-il.

Balivernes. Il savait pourquoi.

Ses lèvres. Son torse. Ses baisers qui enflammaient son bas-ventre et faisaient se dresser sa partie intime. Il lui suffisait d'un mot.

Merlin ! Il avait bandé en Potions. Il était devenu dur, à cause de quelques mots. A cause de la présence de Potter. Il avait suffi de ça. Une main effleurant la sienne.

Une main ?

Pa-thé-ti-que !

Certes, mais cette main, c'était celle de Potter. Bon, d'accord, cela n'excusait en rien le fait qu'il soit pathétique, mais c'était quand même celle de Potter.

Le Potter froid et insultant sur lequel il s'empalait si souvent…

Le Potter qui ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

Qui n'avait jamais enroulé sa langue autour de la sienne, ni sucé ses lèvres.

Qui ne lui avait jamais caressé les cheveux.

Et cet effleurement, si subtil ait-il été, avait fait surgir toutes ces images, des images plus que débauchées, dont il n'avait pas su se défaire…

Harry qui le prenait contre un mur.

Harry qui se frottait contre lui et s'agrippait à son divin postérieur pour ne pas chavirer.

Potter qui s'enfonçait en lui, encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement et violemment.

Et voila qu'hier soir, il avait eu tout ça.

Tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant si longtemps. Tous ces espoirs qui s'étaient vus détruits tant de fois.

Hier soir, il avait baisé Potter. Il avait été actif, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait joui Merlin sait combien de fois. Il s'était frotté contre Potter. Il lui avait mordillé ses lèvres. Potter avait ouvert la bouche, lui laissant entrer sa langue et l'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Merlin.

Il était incorrigible.

Et après tout ça, même si Potter avait oublié, lui ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire face.

Alors il s'effondra.

Saisi d'un froid incurable qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

Et alors qu'il luttait contre les larmes, tentant de préserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, il laissa ses doigts tracer ce qu'il avait tant cherché à dénier, à repousser, à éviter, sur les parois déjà embuées de la cabine de douche.

Ces quelques mots, et qui pourtant voulaient tant dire. Comment était-il seulement possible de tenir à quelqu'un à ce point ?

Merde. Potter.

Y avait-il un fond à ce gouffre sans fin ?

« Fais chier ! » lâcha Draco à nouveau dans un cri désespéré. « Quel petite pute… sa tante ! »

Potter. Potter. Potter.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il l'aime autant ? Misère et damnation.

Il avait goûté au Paradis et le retour sur Terre avait été brutal, pire qu'un phallus écrasé sur le sol, et pourtant déjà la, tu meurs.

Ouais, pire que de trembler et de chialer comme une fille dans un bac de douche.

Pire que d'écrire des mots d'amour sur une cabine de douche.

Baiser Potter avait été tellement… plus bandant.

Et malgré lui, il sentit ses larmes salées se mêler aux gouttes d'eau brûlantes qui coulaient sur son corps.

Lui qui ne voulait pas pleurer pour des mots, il pouvait être fier de lui. Mais plus que ces mots, le silence l'avait effrayé. Le silence, et sa présence.

Sa putain de présence, à poil, dans son lit a lui. Merde. Hier soir quoi.

Et tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus le froid. Ses pensées furent repoussées dans un coin de sa conscience, bannies du moment présent.

Potter le serrait dans ses bras.

Il aurait voulu crier, lui dire de dégager, de se casser vite fait bien fait. Il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi.

Draco Malfoy devait être fort. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas aimer…

Merlin, qu'était-il devenu ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Il aurait voulu le taper. Une fois de plus. L'insulter. Et puis le prendre aussi, mais ça, il était trop fier pour l'admettre. Enfin quoique, niveau fierté, il était déjà tombé assez bas…

Alors, un peu plus, un peu moins …

Draco ta gueule. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Depuis quand ne savait-il plus résister ? Depuis quand son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Depuis quand pleurait-il encore plus ? Depuis quand s'était-il laissé aller contre le torse de Harry ?

Il avait voulu… Potter.

Et Potter était là. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Que faisait-il là, dans son bac de douche à lui ? Et dans ses bras ? Enfin, l'inverse.

Potter l'enlaçait. Il lui caressait les cheveux.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu boire ?

Merlin, faites qu'il soit conscient de ses actes. Pitié. Faites qu'il se souvienne.

Et puis, sa voix retentit.

Un murmure tout d'abord, puis, sentant que les pleurs de Draco se calmaient un tant soit peu, Potter gagna de l'assurance et sa voix prit de la puissance.

Il avait une belle voix, un peu rauque, profonde…

Ca ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il chante bien, il était parfait de toute façons. Il savait tout faire. Il était beau et sexy. Il savait faire des pipes magnifiques aussi, accessoirement…

Mon cul Draco, tu rêves de ça même la nuit…

Il savait embrasser comme un Dieu.

Il savait embraser le bas-ventre de Draco. Et tellement plus…

Il l'avait détesté.

Il l'aimait.

« Envie de rien.

Fermer les yeux.

Ne plus rien voir

Ne plus rien sentir

Envie de vide

Flotter dans l'infini

Envie d'un oiseau

Parce que je n'ai pas d'ailes pour voler

Fermer les yeux

Te voir en m'éveillant

Avoir une certitude

Un chemin que je pourrais suivre

Seul dans la foule

Seul dans ce vide immense

Je me sens glisser

Le long de ce puit sans fond

Le long de ces parois lisses

Entendre les gouttes tomber

Et résonner

Dans la profondeur de l'abîme

Dans le silence éternel

Tomber encore et toujours

Où trouverais-je la force de me relever ?

Ces voix, ces échos,

Me sont-ils destinés ?

Si tu m'aimes, viens me sauver

Si tu m'aimes, aide-moi à voler

Offrez-moi des ailes

Je veux voir l'infini

Le toucher de mes doigts meurtris

Qui es-tu?

Pourquoi vouloir me sauver?

Je tombe

Être une goutte

Voler pour l'éternité

Entendre ta voix m'appeler

Ce chant qui me porte

Entendre à jamais

Voir mes plumes s'éparpiller

Fermer les yeux

Te voir en m'éveillant

Voler, Voler vers l'infini

Voler pour l'éternité

Voler pour toucher le ciel

Voler pour secouer les gouttes qui me couvrent

Voler pour aimer

Envie de rien

Savoir que demain est creux

Le même cercle

Le même soleil implacable

La même certitude

Voler vers un ailleurs

Fermer les yeux

Te voir en m'éveillant

Oublier

Oublier

Étendre mes ailes vers l'infini

Ne plus tomber

Te voir

T'entendre

Fermer les yeux. »

Plus qu'une chanson, cela semblait être un poème, sur lequel Harry avait appliqué une mélodie. Quoi qu'il en soit, le cœur de Draco s'était arrêté l'espace de sa « chanson ». Et maintenant qu'il avait fini, Potter lui souleva le menton, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et eut l'air infiniment triste, et surpris aussi.

Draco aurait bien aimé voir ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, car lui-même ne savait plus.

Plus s'il pleurait, s'il souriait, s'il avait l'air con ou pathétique.

Juste que Potter le regardait.

Et son cœur manqua un battement.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Si cela était humainement possible, elles lui avaient manquées. Le goût de Potter. Il était indescriptible, c'était juste le sien, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Si seulement ses lèvres ne pouvaient jamais plus quitter les siennes. Et ses bras son dos. Et sa main sa nuque.

L'étroitesse de sa cabine de douche lui convenait parfaitement. Plus que de raison.

Mais de toute façons, la raison avait abandonné Draco Malfoy depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa chambre, et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, les derniers temps.

Il perdait les pédales. La raison. Plus rien n'importait.

Et pourtant, là ce qui lui importait, même s'il crevait d'envie de ne jamais interrompre ce baiser, qui, contrairement à la nuit dernière, était lent, doux, et passionné. Harry prenait le temps de goûter ses lèvres, de toucher sa langue.. . Ce qui comptait pur Draco, à ce moment précis, c'était de savoir ce qui régissait Potter. Quelle envie, quel sentiment, quel ordre, quelle drogue…

Alors même s'il aurait voulu s'abreuver de Potter encore et encore, il se détacha de lui, mais plus doucement que ce à quoi il avait aspiré.

Potter leva un sourcil interrogateur. Merlin, il était encore plus sexy lorsqu'il faisait cela. « Ce type veut me faire crever » pensa-t-il.

Dray reprit son souffle. Eh oui, embrasser un Potter, ça essouffle !

« - Alors dis-moi maintenant, on a fait quoi la nuit dernière ?

- … »

Nan, c'était pas assez dur comme ça de lui parler, il fallait qu'en plus, Potter y mette du sien pour lui rendre la tâche encore plus ardue. A savoir, il était en train d'enrouler une mèche de Draco sur son doigt, et rapprochait dangereusement sa tête de la sienne.

Et, comble du comble, son autre main se baladait sur la cuisse de Draco.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ?

- Je tente une approche. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de Malfoy de hausser un sourcil. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« - On peut savoir en quoi elle consiste, exactement ?

- Si tu me laisses faire, tu vas pas tarder à le découvrir Dray… » Et, sur ces belles paroles, sa main glissa vers le sexe de Draco, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à se dresser…

« - Potter…. » gémit Draco. « Potter. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux te satisfaire, Malfoy. Et toi, pourquoi imposes-tu des barrières à ton corps ? Tu te meurs de moi. » Et il le fit taire en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et Malfoy se dit que, finalement, ils pourraient bien encore parler après…

C'était le week-end, et Potter s'apprêtait à prendre Draco dans un bac de douche.

Alors que Potter s'occupait de la partie sensible de Malfoy, j'ai nommé son sexe en état d'excitation extrême, Draco leva les yeux, essayant d'empêcher la jouissance de venir, avant même que Harry ait commencé.

Et il vit.

Il vit les mots qu'Harry avait tracés avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui chantonner ces quelques mots.

Et les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Tant d'eau…

Il tremblait.

Potter se releva, arrêtant à regret les caresses intimes qu'il faisait à l'aide de sa langue au phallus de Draco.

« - Dr… Draco ? Merde DRAY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ….

- Parle-moi Draco. Pitié.

- … Moi aussi je … je t'ai demandé cela… Potter. Je n'y ai pas eu droit. Alors pourquoi toi, tu l'aurais ? fit Draco, tentant de se reprendre.

- Parce que toi, tu … Je…

- Mais… encore ?

- A ton avis, Draco, je fous quoi la ? Je m'apprêtais à faire quoi ?

- Humpf. A profiter de ta pute attitrée….. HEY ! »

La main d'Harry partit, Draco ne l'avait pas vue venir. Potter perdait le contrôle… il aurait trouvé cela intéressant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi concerné.

« - Draco, pourquoi as-tu si peu de considération envers toi-même ? Tu es loin d'être une pute.

- Je suis quoi alors ?

- Je…

- Ouais. Génial. Dégage. Ca fait trop longtemps que t'es là de toute manière.

- Draco. Je m'en souviens.

- …

- …

- Mais… QUEL FILS DE …

- Draco, écoute, je …

- Mais j'en ai rien à fiche de ce que tu voulais faire par là. T'as toujours pas capté ? Putain Potter, je suis pas une peluche, ni un buisson, et pas une belette. J'ai des sentiments merde. Tu fais chier. Vas-t-en. T'es là, mon cul que t'es là… T'es là pour prendre ton pied, mais le reste, t'en as rien à fiche.

- Dray…

- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis ta pute, pas ton copain !

- Ces mots, je les réécrirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

- ….

Et ma chanson, elle était pour quoi à ton avis ? « Fermer les yeux. Te voir en m'éveillant. » Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ça ?

- Potter. Je… je ne veux plus y penser. Dégage. Je me suis trompé. J'ai cru que tu pouvais tomber amoureux de moi. Que tu pourrais faire plus que de prendre ton pied en baisant avec moi… Que… »

Potter s'était approché de son oreille, et, tout doucement, il lui chuchota :

« Draco. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ca. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes, mais je ne veux pas savoir au fond. Si tu m'aimes, c'est que, quelque part, je dois être quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai été quelqu'un de bien toute ma vie, même au berceau. Alors pour toi, j'aimerais être juste Harry. Potter avec tous ses défauts. Avec sa fierté et ses faiblesses. Avec son envie insatiable de toi. Alors si tu n'es pas prêt pour ca, dis-moi de partir, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi-même. Non, attends j'ai pas fini. Ce matin, je voulais te faire payer. Au lieu que mon bas-ventre s'enflamme, il s'est crispé de douleur, dans le couloir, l'autre soir. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Et puis tu as bandé en Potion…

- Potter. Je te préviens…

- J'ai trouvé ça bandant Dray. J'avais envie de toi. Mais Rogue était là. Et puis j'ai compris, que le prix que je voulais te faire payer, au fond, c'était pas de te tabasser ou de t'insulter, mais de te posséder. Mais hier soir… j'ai perdu pied. Tu m'as emmené je ne sais trop où, mais dans un endroit ou notre haine, nos insultes, et nos différences n'avaient plus d'importance. Où seuls nos corps comptaient, et ils s'assemblaient parfaitement. J'ai eu peur Draco. Peur que toi, tu aies un pouvoir sur moi. Alors j'ai essayé, essayé de tout arrêter. Mais tes mots, tes mots Dray, ils m'ont fait réaliser ce que je n'avais jamais voulu voir. Oh, ils m'avaient prévenus, m'avaient dit qu'en baisant avec toi, j'allais te détruire, que tu m'aimais… et puis, c'est de la faute de Ron et…

- Potter. Et pourquoi hier soir, as-tu décidé de me prendre en étant… nu ?

- Parce que je … je ne sais pas Draco. Avant, je, je refusais de réaliser vraiment ce que nous faisions. Parce que c'était tellement contradictoire et …

- C'était ?

- Euh… ouais. Parce que là, je… euh Draco, tu …

- Je quoi ? fit celui-ci avec un sourire suggestif.

- Euh, ta main, elle …

- Elle ne s'est pas égarée Potter. Elle est là où elle doit être. Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle te dérange… pas après le « nos corps s'assemblent si bien ». »

« Je devrais peut-être arrêter l'eau... Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai des pensées aussi connes alors que Potty est en train de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et de caresser mon dos ? » pensa Draco.

Et, en effet, après ces mots, et puisque la main de Draco s'était glissée dans le creux de la hanche de Potter, à savoir tout tout près de son sexe bien tendu, Harry s'était permis de reprendre son exploration de Draco.

Potter lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était attiré par lui, mais qu'il était trop tôt pour parler… d'amour. Peut-être, qui sait… mais pour l'instant, ils étaient juste tous les deux follement excités. Et puis, se dit Draco, si je suis voué aux enfers, autant me damner avec plaisir.

Plaisir qui, nul besoin de le préciser, aurait pu lui être amené par la présence seule de Potter. Merlin, il était malade. Malade de lui. Il allait le rendre fou.

Mais tant pis, c'était si… nan pas bandant, ça il était déjà en train de le faire depuis euh le début du commencement ? Disons, bon. Good. Bueno. Gut.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé de si bon pas, dans ce bac de douche, sous l'eau brûlante, leurs corps tremblants, leurs mains cherchant, tâtant, et leurs lèvres embrassant, suçant et goûtant réciproquement.

**A suivre.**

_Voila, encore un chapitre qui s'achève. _

_Quant à la suite, je suis absolument désolée, mais il va falloir l'attendre, alors j'espère que vous avez goûte pleinement à ce chapitre, parce que je vais être lente pour la suite, enfin, peut-être, si votre enthousiasme est tout particulier, et que mon temps disponible le permet (enfin, une pause dans mes révisions, ca fait jamais de mal !), je vous posterais la suite euh disons d'ici début juin ?_

_Merci encore, lectrices (lecteurs) assidus !_

_Bisous partout (mwahaha), Johanna._


	6. Seuls, à deux

_Les gens ! Tout d'abord, je vous fait mes plus plates excuses, je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour début juin, il a fini par vous parvenir fin juin... je ne suis pas très fiable en gros !_

_Je vous prie de m'excuser d'autant plus qu'en tant que lectrice, je déteste attendre, c'est l'un des choses qui m'horripile, parce qu'attendre me frustre, je VEUX connaître la suite, donc voila, je vous comprends tout à fait, et je n'ai que des mots pour vous demander de me pardonner..._

_Alors voilà, ce chapitre seras le dernier, il fallait enfin clore cette fic, elle n'avait que trop attendu !_

_J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas, et que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... _

_Mes examens sont finis, donc je vais pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à l'écriture, et, pour tout vous dire, une autre fanfiction me trotte dans la tête )_

_Allez croisez les doigts pour que j'aie ma mention :p_

_Merci aux revieweuses(reviewers) ) Je vous dois tout !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 6 : Seuls, à deux.**

« Ce jour qui se lève, verra-t-il l'achèvement de toutes ces pensées qui me torturent ? »

Encore un papier qui part à la poubelle.

Draco le froissa rageusement. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce qu'il avait besoin d'écrire, besoin de dire à Monsieur Potter, c'était beaucoup trop fort pour des mots. Ca sonne con dit comme ca, mais on s'en fout.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il ne supportait plus ces jours, tous semblables, qui défilaient à une lenteur insupportable. Et ces jours, qui le rapprochaient de la fin.

Après cette fameuse nuit, et le week-end qui s'en était suivi, Harry avait disparu.

Le week-end avait été parfait. Potter lui avait dit que... pourquoi avait-il mal rien qu'en y pensant ? Pourquoi avait-il ce pouvoir sur lui ?

Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être juste Potter. Et qu'il était trop tôt pour parler d'amour, mais qu'il était prêt à être … son putain de petit copain.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'était-il pas la ce petit con ? Où était-il, maintenant que Draco avait envie de le prendre dans un coin noir ?

Où était-il, alors que Draco passait des nuits innombrables seuls, dans son lit trop grand ? Où était-il quand Draco avait le plus besoin de lui ?

Voila deux semaines qu'il avait disparu, comme si de rien était, sans laisser un mot, sans un baiser d'adieu…

Hé oui, ce sont encore les pensées de Draco Malfoy, même si elles ressemblent plus à celles d'une demoiselle en manque… un Draco en manque, ca ressemble à une demoiselle, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ca.

Donc voila, Draco était frustré, et sa frustration empirait et grandissait de jour en jour.

Mais plus qu'être frustré comme le mec en manque de sexe qu'il était, il était également inquiet.

Il savait que ca n'était pas dans les habitudes de Potter d'inquiéter ses « amis » même si en ce qui le concernait, il se considérait plutôt comme son « amant » …

Au contraire, Potter prenait toujours sur lui, il faisait tout pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Un nombre incroyable de scénarios avaient déjà était construits par le cerveau perturbé de Draco, mais aucun n'aboutissait, aucun ne le rassurait.

Et la vérité était qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée d'où ce cher Potter pouvait se cacher…

Il pourrait bien aller demander à Dumbledore ou au roux, ou à l'autre intello … mais franchement, quel droit avait-il sur Harry ? Que savaient-ils de leur relation ?

Potter avait bien mentionné quelque chose à propos de son meilleur ami la carotte, mais bon, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment… la suite était tellement plus importante que le nom « Ron ».

Alors voila, Draco Malfoy, qui détestait attendre, qui détestait dépendre des autres, en était réduit à attendre bêtement, et à se morfondre.

Et si tout avait été un rêve ?

Voila qu'il en venait même à se torturer tout seul, histoire de ne plus l'être par Potty…

Il savait que ca n'était pas un rêve. Il avait entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de Potter. Il avait senti sa présence les deux jours qui avaient suivi.

Il sentait encore son dos, et ses fesses qui lui faisaient mal, après deux semaines d'abstinence !

Il sentait son corps se tendre, se morfondre de l'absence de Potter.

Il sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait.

Potter allait payer quand il reviendrait.

Et puis les mêmes doutes l'assaillaient, les mêmes questions, répétées inlassablement, formulées un peu différemment, mais qui, au fond, se résumaient en celles-ci :

Où était-il, quand reviendrait-il, et surtout allait-il bien ?

Était-il encore en vie ?

Quand il reviendrait, il ne referait pas surface avant au moins trois jours.

Et après ces trois jours, il ne pourrait plus se lever, ca c'était clair.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.

Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, et il détestait Potter, parce qu'il le faisait poireauter pendant si longtemps.

Il avait intérêt à se damner avec application lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Et ce futur incertain le tuait.

Et cette lettre qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire.

Mais à quoi bon de toute façon, il ne savait pas où il aurait bien pu l'envoyer.

« - Ron, viens voir.

- Mais, mione…

- Viens j'ai dit.

- Je te dis que j'y suis pour rien. Il est têtu comme…

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Euhh-

- Bon alors, donne-moi cette lettre.

- Mais…

- J'attends... »

Ronald Weasley finit par céder devant tant de force de persuasion, et donna à Hermione la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

Elle était adressée au Ronald Weasley en question.

« Ron,

C'est toi qui avais raison. Mais j'ai pris mes mesures pour arrêter de le blesser maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas digne de l'aimer. Viens me voir, si tu le veux bien, je suis seul depuis deux semaines et je crois que je vais finir par craquer. Je me terre dans le trou de Sirius, parce que comme lui, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Ne dis rien à Hermione, je sais qu'elle tout dire à Dray sinon …

A bientôt, Harry »

« - Mais ! s'écria Hermione, il est pitoyable ! Tu lui as dit que tu n'irais pas le voir j'espère, qu'il avait qu'à revenir lui ? lança t'elle à Ron.

- Ben non, je lui ai dit que je viendrais demain.

- Et bien tu n'iras pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ron, merci de m'avoir montré ta lettre, mais je vais devoir faire ce que Harry ne voulait pas. Il est trop bête pour comprendre tout seul, alors une fois de plus, je crois qu'il va falloir aider un peu son cerveau…

- Herm' s'il te plaît…

- Ron, tu ne serais pas assez bête pour croire que ce que dit Harry contient une once de vérité je me trompe ? Tu sais très bien, que si quelqu'un n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est Malfoy, ou es-tu devenu un adepte de monsieur Draco dernièrement ?

- Euh non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va ressusciter le Malfoy ?

- Mouais… »

Un bruit de pas, suivi de cris étouffés fit sortir Draco de ses réflexions. Il allait sortit crier un bon coup sur les serpentards réunis, qui, d'habitude, étaient pourtant les seuls à qui il épargnait ses petites scènes, mais dernièrement, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de personne. Que lui importait les sentiments de tant des gens, leurs pensées, leur présence, alors qu'il se serait contenté des sentiments et de la présence d'une seule et unique personne, qui n'était même pas foutue d'être la ?

Il allait donc faire subir son courroux aux serpentards, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller voir et qui le coupèrent net dans sa tirade.

« - On dérange Malfoy ? se lança Hermione.

- …

- Bon, on rentre alors. » Et sur ces belles paroles, elle bouscula Malfoy et entra dans sa chambre.

« - Pfiou, pas mal dis donc !

- Pourquoi on y pas le droit nous hein ?

- Ron, si tu étais capable de prendre tes responsabilités, t'y aurais peut-être le droit…

- Hé je …

- Bon, vous avez fini oui ? J'ai mal au crâne. Et vous êtes pas là pour visiter que je sache…

- Désolé Draco.

- Bon alors quoi ?

- Tu pourrais au moins nous offrir un siège…

- Mais je te…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, » fit Hermione tout en s'appropriant le canapé.

Ron s'assit à ses côtés. Draco, trop nerveux pour s'asseoir, se planta en face d'eux.

Hermione prit son temps pour sortir la lettre de sa poche. Elle y fouilla pendant un bon moment, avant d'en sortir un bout de papier chiffonné, qui s'avéra être le mauvais papier, puis elle interrogea Ron du regard, qui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité à Draco, elle lui tendit la lettre disant juste :

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu voies ca par toi-même… »

Et Draco lut.

Les deux autres se turent, prêts même à s'en aller quand il le leur demanderait.

Eux qui s'attendaient à une réaction violente, à des larmes, à un cri, à une expression changée sur son visage, ils ne virent rien.

Strictement rien.

Draco lisait, et les minutes s'écoulaient.

Alors qu'Hermione venait de compter qu'il venait de lire la lettre trois fois, Draco fit simplement :

« - Je peux la garder ? »

Hermione hésita, la lettre était à Ron, il devait décider.

« - Oui, fit celui-ci après avoir marqué un temps de réflexion.

- Merci. Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant ?

- Tu vas faire quoi Malfoy ? Tu vas… »

Hermione ne laissa pas Ron finir sa flopée de questions, elle eut pitié de Malfoy et puis, elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Ils sortirent donc tous deux, laissant Malfoy à sa lettre, qu'il se mit à relire une fois de plus.

Seul.

Alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il l'avait écrit de ses mains sur la paroi de douche, et de son corps écrit ces mots indélébiles dans le cœur de Draco.

Plus jamais seul.

Il ne l'était pas, car Harry avait tenu sa promesse. Potter pensait à lui.

Et il irait le sortir de son trou, le sortir de sa solitude.

Réchauffer son corps gelé.

Il irait l'enserrer de ses bras, et il lui chanterait la même chanson, ce poème qui l'avait bouleversé, et que Potter lui avait murmuré une nouvelle fois, alors qu'ils baisaient.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Un Malfoy était fait pour agir, un Malfoy était fait pour dominer.

Pas pour aimer et parler comme une demoiselle.

Mais tant pis pour son nom, tant pis pour ce qu'il devait être. Il ne devait pas laisser Potter seul.

Il ne pouvait plus, maintenant.

Et, machinalement, il pris sa cape, tout en tenant la lettre fermement, et sortit de sa chambre.

Comme en transe, il parcourut les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, et envoya valser les pauvres énergumènes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

La nuit était froide, et froide la lune qui brillait sur Draco Malfoy, qui avançait d'un pas décidé.

Son visage était resté de marbre lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre. Mais elle avait remué jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Il l'avait lue plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas oublié un seul mot, et pour graver tous ces mots dans sa tête.

Et même si elle ne lui était pas adressée, Potter y parlait de lui. Il y confessait que lui aussi, il allait devenir fou et perdre un peu plus la raison.

Et chacun de ces mots avait été tracé par la main de Potter, avait été pensé par lui… Alors même si c'était stupide, après deux semaines d'absence, ces quelques mots étaient tout ce Malfoy avait eu.

S'il n'avait pas déjà était si atteint, s'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il était perdu, il se serait ressaisi. Il ne serait pas aller trouver Potter.

Il ne l'aurait pas laissé avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Mais ce petit con s'imaginait qu'il le ferait moins souffrir en partant. Et ca, il se l'était imaginé comme ca, sans demander son avis au principal concerné. Pour changer.

Mieux valait voir Potter tous les jours, même s'il ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Même s'il n'en serait peut-être jamais capable.

Une autre chose importait plus : être tous les deux.

Et c'est ce qu'ils allaient être, bientôt.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte du Château, et toujours bien emmitouflé dans sa cape, bien qu'il ne sentit pas le froid, Draco se décida à transplaner, il gagnerait du temps. Et le temps lui était précieux, il n'en avait que trop perdu à cause de l'autre imbécile …

« Alors, voyons voir, penser à une grotte, à Potter… ca ne devrait pas être trop dur… ! »

Aussitôt pensé, Draco se retrouva devant…

Une grotte. Vide.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir, où était-il encore allé se terrer l'autre ?

Soudain, il vit une forme, tout au fond de la grotte. Elle tremblait.

« Alors la, si c'est un ours, tu l'as dans le cul, et bien profond, Draco. »

Il s'approcha doucement.

Mais la forme n'était pas un ours, c'était Potter, j'allais dire, dans toute sa splendeur, mais là, en l'occurrence, c'est pas très approprié.

Potter tremblait, et visiblement, pas uniquement de froid.

Draco s'agenouilla, et, d'une main assurée, tira doucement Potter à lui. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise, mais Draco lui murmura :

« Shht, c'est moi. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser plus, Potter leva des yeux embués et brillants dans le noir vers lui.

Des yeux perdus.

Après un semblant de résistance, Potter se laissa aller sans plus un mot contre lui.

Et Draco lui murmura son poème à l'oreille, et plaça sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

Mais Draco n'en avait cure, ou plutôt, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter et que s'il le faisait, Harry pleurerait encore plus.

Il le laissait faire, le laissait évacuer tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Harry pourrait pleurer autant qu'il voudrait, il était là, et il ne partirait plus.

Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots cessèrent, et le Potter que Dray tenait entre ses bras arrêta de trembler, mais il ne rompit pas l'étreinte.

Potter approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Malfoy et lui murmura « Dray » d'une voix rauque et encore hésitante qui fit tressaillir Draco.

Et, sans rompre l'étreinte, il éloigna Harry quelque peu afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux dans la pénombre environnante.

Il eut l'intelligence de murmurer un lumos, et put enfin distinguer Harry Potter qui l'avait quitté il y a deux semaines, et qu'il retrouvait à présent, dans une grotte.

Le Potter en question était dans un état plutôt pitoyable, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, les vêtements en désordre et sales, une égratignure sur la joue, et des traits tirés, plutôt fatigués.

Et, bien qu'un millier de question lui brûlaient les lèvres, il s'abstint de les prononcer, il attendait qu'Harry parle.

Et les mots vinrent.

« - Draco je … inutile de te demander comment tu es arrivé ici, je savais que Ron ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de montrer la lettre à Hermione… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, et viens là.

- Mais pourtant, il faut que je te parle. Que je t'explique pourquoi je suis parti… mais – ( il fit un effort pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir) – je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir… je…

- Est-ce que j'avais l'air de souffrir quand tu étais avec moi ?

- Pas vraiment non, fit Harry avec un sourcil suggestif, celui qui le rendait encore plus… bandant.

- Et donc...

- Tu as lu la lettre non ? Je suis pitoyable Dray je …

- Potter. T'as pas fini de te rabaisser ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a inversé les rôles la, sauf que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas à en crever … »

Draco ne put continuer car, à ce moment là, Harry le renversa et l'embrassa violemment.

C'était si bon de retrouver ces lèvres, elles lui avaient tant manqué.

Son goût.

Son corps sur le sien.

Alors même s'il touchait la poussière, même s'il était couché par terre dans une grotte, même si Harry était fatigué, Draco était heureux.

Fichtrement heureux.

Il avait compris.

Harry n'était pas capable de s'exprimer avec des mots. Et c'était exactement le problème auquel Draco s'était trouvé confronté pas plus tard qu'il y avait quelques heures…

Parce que les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Draco.

Peut-être parce qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il lui fasse des promesses d'amour éternel, à la vie, à la mort…

Mais ce baiser violent, renversant, montrait à Draco ce que nuls mots, nul beau discours n'aurait su exprimer.

Il lui montrait qu'il lui avait manqué. Et, l'ayant interrompu lorsqu'il disait qu'il était le seul à aimer dans leur relation, ce baiser montrait aussi qu'il l'aimait.

A sa façon, peut-être pas à en crever, mais il l'aimait.

Et il l'embrassait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Comme s'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Il l'embrassait, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Et Draco aussi oubliait tout.

La raison de sa venue était allongée sur lui, et ses doutes se trouvaient satisfaits.

Il savait que peu importe ce qu'ils diraient, ils seraient toujours tous les deux. Que peu importe à quelle distance ils se trouveraient l'un de l'autre, ils penseraient toujours l'un à l'autre.

Et par cette absence, Harry lui avait montré à quel point il lui était impossible de continuer sans lui, et, même s'il avait peur de ce pouvoir que l'autre possédait, il était heureux.

Oui, Malfoy était heureux de dépendre de Potter.

Heureux d'être écrasé par son poids et de se faire mordre les lèvres violemment.

Heureux d'aimer au-delà de toute limite, et de baiser dans une grotte, sans limite.

Rien ne les retenait plus, ni les barrières qu'ils s'étaient érigées, ni le regard des autres, ni leurs doutes, ni les mots.

Et ils avaient l'éternité pour se le prouver.

Non plus seuls, il s'étaient trouvés.

_**The END **_

_Voilà, c'est ici que l'on se quitte, mais pour peu de temps j'espère !!_

_Merci à tous celles (ceux) qui m'ont lues, car cette fanfiction vit pour vous et à travers vous. J'espère qu'elle aura su inspirer votre imagination débordante et que y aurez trouvé un moment de bonheur..._

_Ca me fait presque mal au coeur de la clore la, comme ca, après tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire !! _

_A bientôt les zamis )_

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna._


End file.
